Caught by Suprise
by Fckin.Lexi
Summary: Edward finds a young Bella seemingly abandoned in the forest.The Cullens adopt her after no one comes forward to claim her as their own. But what happens when they find out that Bella isn't quite human. Sucky Summary Story should be better,lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

E.P.O.V-

I was just taking my time, as I came across the most mouthwatering scent that I have ever smelled. I felt my throat burning and my body crouch staring at the bushes, where I smelled the object of my thirst hiding. I can my body coiling, preparing to spring, when aloud piercing wail came from the bushes. I froze up and cautiously walked over to the bushes, only to find a little girl curled up on the ground in a fetal position. She looked to be about two years old. I heard a twig snap underneath my foot and the little girl's head snapped up. When her eyes met my own, my breath caught. She was absolutely gorgeous for a toddler; she had beautiful tresses of black, shiny waist length, stunning bright blue eyes, and a slim frame, with high cheek bones. _I though toddlers were supposed to be chubby with baby fat. _But it was only a fleeting thought, as the little girl let out another wail, before reaching up her arms as an indication to pick her up. I did so slowly, feeling the burn in my throat becoming ever more intense as she came nearer. I gently tucked her head in my shoulder and started running home, trying to predict how my family would react to me coming home with a little girl in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight SM does

Just to remind you, if there are mistakes or if at times things don't make sense, I am only 12 years old and have no beta for this story.

A.P.O.V-

I let out a loud, piercing squeal as soon as I saw the vision of Edward bringing home an absolutely adorable toddler. _Yea!_ _Another person to shop for, _I thought to myself. I went to Esme and quietly told her of my vision. In such a low voice that no one else could hear, I want to surprise them. "Alice stop fuckin' squealing," Emmet demanded," I mean what the fuck got you so excited this time?"

Em.P.O.V-

Jasper came right over to yell at me for telling Ali to shut up, but before he was able to Edward all but flew in the house with a little girl in his arms. She has one of the most tantalizing scents I have ever smelled in my existence. When she took her head off Edward's shoulder and turned to look at me I froze, she was definitely the most adorable little squirt ever. As soon as she gave me a bright smile that could even rival my Rosie's I knew we were going to get along great. Hell, maybe I would even get her to be my partner in crime for pranks. Before I could walk over to Eddie-Boy to hold her, I saw Alice and the rest of the family rush in before Carlisle walked over to Edward to ask the squirt what her name was. "Isabella," she said in a beautiful

Es.P.O.V-

I gasped lightly when I heard Isabella's beautiful bell like voice. She was just so beautiful, she seemed so perfect, my ideal child. Living with Carlisle and the kids had partially sated my want for a child. But beautiful little Bella could be my second chance; she could be the child I have always wanted, a child I could raise as my own. "Awwww, can we keep her? Please Carlisle just look at that adorable little face. Please?" I heard Alice.

B.P.O.V-

"Can I pwease stay with your famawee Carwisle?" I asked in a small voice. Every person in the room turned to me shocked that I had asked the question. I started to squirm in the man named Edward arms that were wrapped around me. When I was finally put down, I went right over to the fairy lookin' lady with short black hair. "Hi, I'm Alice," she greeted in a perky voice, mumbling something about dress-up and shopping, before running out the door. I felt tears building up in my eyes at the thought that I was here all alone without my family in an unfamiliar place. But before I could start crying a really pretty lady with brown hair came over to me, picking me up and cradling me in her arms, before she sung me to sleep with a really pretty song. Before I completely fell asleep I heard them discussing what was going to happen to me.

Please Review, Pretty Pretty Please With Sugar On Top


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight SM does

E.P.O.V-

I just stood and watched silently from the corner of the room as Esme sung little Bella to sleep as the others discussed what was going to happen to her. Even though Rosalie may be an ice queen, she does have a little bit of a soft spot for kids – since she has always wanted one- and she seemed completely smitten with Bella. When I read her thoughts, I realized why. She thought Isabella was the prettiest little girl she had ever seen, so therefore she had to be beautiful enough to be Rosalie's child or sister. As vain as it seems Rose was with this little girl, I could see where she was coming from, since I had seen memories of her past. "Eddie," I heard a little voice murmur softly. My head snapped around just in time to see Bella murmur my name again softly. All the sudden Bella woke abruptly, and started sobbing, and wailing for her brother. Esme tried singing to her and rocking her to sleep, but nothing seemed to be working. I gently took Bella out of Esme's arms and she immediately started calming down. I was definitely surprised when she locked her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face into the side of my neck and beginning to let out soft snores. I knew in that moment, that I was in love with this little girl, and would be for the rest of my life. I had finally found my soulmate.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **SM owns it all

Ok, so heres the thing, I get that people want longer chapters and they want updates more frequently. But if you want longer chapters i am going to take longer to write and up date them, as for the people who want updates more frequently, i'll try to update as much as possible, but it may only be like every other day. I would appreciat it if you would give me your opinion, more updates or longer chaps? Thanks in advance.

J.P.O.V-

I chuckled quietly as I felt feelings of love and contentment towards the little girl asleep in his arms. He shot me a glare as he saw me considering on telling Alice. _Fine I won't tell but you owe me._ I thought to him, while wearing a sly smirk on my face- thinking of what I could do to him. I gave a genuine smile tough as I saw Edward gazing down at Bella with a small smile on his face and devotion in his eyes and emotions. I was truly happy that he had finally found his mate, he had been alone for far too long. The only bad thing was he fell in love with someone who isn't immortal, so later he will either have to face letting her die or changing her.

R.P.O.V.-

I lost her, I failed, Carlisle argued against the rest of the family's opinions and decided to try to find Isabella's real family. I stormed out of the house needing time to myself to be able to cope with having lost her, but I also needed space to be able to relive what happened to me all those years ago. No matter what happens, or how much time passes I will never be able to forgive or forget what Royce and his friends did to me. Because of them I lost my life. I lost my family, I lost my chance to have a child, I lost everything. And now Carlisle decides to take away my second chance, my only chance to raise a beautiful little girl as if she were my own. It seemed as if no one except Emmet ever truly cared about my happiness, I know my family loves me but they just don't seem to care as much anymore. Maybe, I just became too much of a bitch for them to handle?

Plz Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Sorry I haven't updated and sorry this chapter isn't very long. But I went to Texas with my grand parents and then I went to Chicago for great america, then I started to plan out a group to help raise money for a disabled boy that his father has cancer and the family isn't doing to well financially. hope you forgive me

R.P.O.V.-

I ran through the forest thinking about what my life used to be like before the Royce incident, what would have happened differently if I hadn't decided to walk home that night. I keep thinking of the would'ves, could'ves, should'ves, when I should be thinking of the present and trying to accept what my life has become. I was very shallow, and very, very selfish, and I never truly realized how good I had it until it was taken away. Hopefully when I got home the little human girl would still be there and waiting for me.

E.P.O.V.-

When rose came back I was shocked at what she had thought about and the new realization she had finally come to. I just hoped that she might consider stop being such a bitch." Edwad," I heard Bella call out to me in a small voice. I looked towards her shocked and extremely happy that she had just said my name.

A.P.O.V.-

"Awww, that's not fair, Bella should have said my name, I'm going to be her favorite person." I huffed. Glaring at Edward.


End file.
